1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device, an inspection method, and a computer readable medium storing a program that causes a computer to perform the inspection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, each set of a plurality of articles is packaged into a packet and it is checked whether articles have been exactly inserted into each packet.
For example, a dispensing operation which is performed in hospital facilities or pharmacies packages a plurality of drugs corresponding to a dose into one packet. In the packaging process, it is necessary to package the exact number of drugs into each packet according to a prescription. For example, for solid drugs, such as capsules or tablets, the number of drugs to be packaged into each packet is checked.
JP2011-104077A discloses a drug dispensing device that captures an image of a plurality of drugs which correspond to one packet and are placed on an inspection table in a direction in which the inspection table is seen straight, while vibrating the inspection table having the plurality of drugs placed thereon and performs an outline extraction process for the obtained image to count the number of drugs. Then, the drug dispensing device compares the counted number of drugs with a prescription and displays a warning message on a screen of a monitor in a case in which the count value of the drugs is different from the prescription.